


Es complicado

by YNAkuma



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Piensa en las aguas termales como una comparación pero es completamente distinto.





	Es complicado

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, al fin derroté a Grimm. Su interacción con el Caballero me encanta así que tenía que hacer esto.

—¿Estamos ansiosos? —la voz rauca de Grimm hace eco en el escenario principal dentro de la carpa.

No es como si el Caballero tuviera un especial temor hacia el singular cabecilla de la Compañía, pero ha sido tan repentina su aparición que no ha podido evitar dar un brinco en su sitio. Desde abajo mira al insecto de hipnotizantes ojos encarnados y observa con interés su reacción tras el pequeño susto que le ha dado. Los hombros de Grimm se mueven bajo su manto y alcanza a escuchar una sutil risa de tonos graves que sin duda le causarían escalofríos a cualquier insecto.

—Curioso, ¿quizás? —vuelve a adivinar —, la llama escarlata aún no arde dentro de nuestro niño —dice tras darle un vistazo a la cría que ha dejado bajo su cuidado. Entorna los ojos y se inclina ligeramente hacia el Caballero —. ¿Tampoco?, entonces, ¿qué otro motivo te trae aquí?

El Caballero se limita a mirarlo y pasados unos segundos inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de responder a las dudas del otro. Grimm resopla y sus ojos se hacen más delgados mientras se agacha aún más, como si mirar dentro de los huecos de su máscara le fuera a dar respuestas... y al parecer así es. Endereza su postura de manera abrupta y pone su mano derecha bajo su mentón, en un gesto pensativo.

—Eres una sombra muy peculiar, pequeño amigo —no cree que su comentario esté dirigido a su persona y le figura que ha pensado en voz alta —, en especial el vacío dentro tuyo.

Aún si pudiera ser capaz de hablar, no tendría una respuesta concreta para la cuestión de Grimm. No sabe por qué ha regresado, simplemente lo hizo; tal vez si Brumm le hubiera detenido habría salido de la carpa sin protestar.

La postura del cabecilla no ha cambiado en varios minutos y el cuello del Caballero comienza a doler, entonces se ve obligado a bajar la cabeza y mirar únicamente el piso recubierto en alfombras de terciopelo rojo. No está seguro de qué hace ahí, ha interrumpido la tarea que Grimm le ha dado así como su travesía por el Reino de Hallownest por pasar un rato con el insecto de imponente presencia. A su lado escucha los murmullos del niño de Grimm mas no sabe qué trata de decirle o si acaso trata de decir algo, el Caballero está perdido en el infinito vacío de su ser, intentando comprender lo que sea que sucede con su persona.

Grimm, a desconocimiento del pequeño recipiente, se pone de cuclillas frente a éste y pone su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del Caballero.

—Es complicado, no te tortures tanto, pequeña sombra —la voz de Grimm resuena dentro suyo y a pesar del espeluznante tono que siempre lleva, le reconforta de una forma que tampoco entiende.

El toque de Grimm es cálido, piensa en las aguas termales como una comparación pero es completamente distinto. Las aguas sin duda curan la fatiga que hay en su cuerpo tras varios enfrentamientos a lo largo de Hallownest, sin embargo el tacto del insecto tiene un efecto diferente en él, no elimina la tensión en sus hombros y tampoco le relaja, de hecho hace todo lo contrario y no puede estar más expectante por ello.

Siente los largos dedos del insecto pasearse por su máscara y cuando no los percibe más sale de su ensimismamiento, Grimm le mira desde arriba y da media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Regresa a tu tarea, silencioso amigo, no hay tiempo qué perder —dice mientras le mira por encima del hombro y con ello desaparece en una nube de tonos rojizos y un ligero olor a azufre.

El Caballero se queda un momento mirando hacia el lugar en donde Grimm estuvo, observa en silencio hasta que el humo desaparece y entonces abandona la carpa.

Una vez afuera mira hacia el horizonte en Bocasucia, decidido a continuar su viaje y recoger las llamas para el Ritual que Grimm le ha pedido, sin embargo en cuanto da un paso se detiene y mira a su espalda; se encuentra añorando la calidez del líder de la Compañía y sus pies quieren llevarle adentro una vez más.


End file.
